The modern economy is dependent in large part upon over-the-highway transportation of commodities and other goods. It is impossible to travel far without witnessing commercial transportation of food, machines, raw materials and even domestic livestock. A common means for both short and long distance transportation involves a transport trailer coupled to a tow vehicle. “Gooseneck” trailers, having a bed with conventional wheels upon which to secure the load and an arching neck for coupling with a tow vehicle are often used for transporting relatively large and heavy loads, particularly via pick-up trucks having bed mounted components configured to receive and couple with the neck.
Potholes and other damaged, uneven or unimproved portions of roads can present a challenge to transporting loads with such trailers. Because the trailer body must be coupled with the tow vehicle, jarring, bouncing and various other vibrations or motions may be transferred between the trailer and the tow vehicle. It is well known that rough transport of goods or animals can damage/injure the goods or animals, and increase wear on various components of the trailer and tow vehicle. It is also well known that mechanical “noise” in any vehicle system can reduce fuel economy.
Over the years, a great many designs have been developed which attempt to limit the transference of jolts and vibrations between a trailer and a tow vehicle. Numerous systems are known ranging from combination pneumatic and hydraulic damping apparatuses for large semi truck trailers to relatively smaller systems wherein a conventional tow bar for a passenger car is equipped with moving parts and energy absorbing means to reduce certain shocks in the system.
One example of a trailer hitch design directed to damping is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,094 to Gullickson entitled, “Universal, Energy-Absorbent Trailer Hitch.” Gullickson utilizes an elastomeric cushion member adjacent a trailer ball and positioned within a housing. While Gullickson appears to describe one workable design, the apparatus is relatively complex and requires use of the specialized cushion.
Another known design for a trailer hitch with a damping function is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,415 to Van Fleet, entitled “Cushion Coupler.” The Van Fleet design is also relatively complex, utilizing a system of multiple housing assemblies with specialized parts.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming shortcomings associated with earlier designs.